yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:SuireenChan/Mordercza Księżniczka i Szkolna Morderczyni
Rozdział 1 Obudziłam się o 7:00. Uczesałam się, ubrałam, zjadłam śniadanie. Standard. Wyszłam z domu i niechętnie poszłam do szkoły. Akademi High School - pomyślałam - szkoła plebsu. Nie jest taka, jakie były inne szkoły do których uczęszczałam. Nie było tu praktycznie tzw. ludzi z klasą. Doszłam do szkoły. Jak zwykle Kyoshi Taiso stała i pilnowała czy nikt nie ucieka z lekcji. Pff. W moich wcześniejszych szkołach, nikt nie byłby tak żałosny, by próbować uciekać. Ale to właśnie odróżnia ludzi z klasą od zwykłego plebsu. Popatrzyłam na zegar - 7:30. Czyli jeszcze godzina do rozpoczęcia zajęć. Dużo czasu. Weszłam do szkoły. Kokona przebiegła obok mnie z telefonem w ręce. Zignorowałam to. Gdy już zmieniłam buty i miałam iść, usłyszałam słowa "Tak jak już mówiłam, to była tylko jednorazowa sprawa!". Zaintrygowana podeszłam bliżej. Schowałam się pomiędzy szafkami na buty a drzwiami. Świetnie. Słyszałam wszystko, a Kokona mnie nie widziała! Jaka głupia... Ale w tej szkole wszyscy są głupi. Oprócz mnie, rzecz jasna! Uświadomiłam sobie, że zamyśliłam się i nie usłyszałam kawałka jej rozmowy "Ile powiedziałeś...?...Cóż... Jeśli to tylko będzie... Ostatni raz... To myślę, że to w porządku...". Czyżby Kokona się sprzedawała? O, to ciekawe. BARDZO ciekawe... "Może dzisiejszy wieczór? Tam gdzie ostatnio? W Sisuta Town? No dobrze... Do zobaczenia wieczorem". Miałam rację! Kokona... się sprzedaje! Napiszę o tym na stronie Akademi... albo... Kokona odwróciła się i poszła na dziedziniec. Wyszłam z ukrycia. Strasznie bolały mnie nogi. Poszłam na dach. Stoi tam zazwyczaj pusta ławka na której można usiąść. Nie myliłam się. Usiadłam i wróciłam do rozmyślań. Mogłabym napisać TO na stronie szkoły, ale w sumie to tylko trochę zniszczyłoby jej reputację. Zasługuje na coś o wiele gorszego. Ona... nie chciała się przede mną pokłonić... Nie czciła mnie... I plotkowała o mnie! Tak. Zdecydowanie zasługuje na coś gorszego. Może powiem doradczyni, że Haruka się sprzedaje? Nie... Wtedy będzie miała tylko jeden występek na sumieniu. A po jednej tylko rzeczy nikt jej ze szkoły nie wyrzuci. Chyba, że byłoby to morderstwo, czy coś... No tak! Morderstwo! Kokona zdecydowanie zasługuje na śmierć! I chyba wiem jak do niej doprowadzić... Pobiegłam na dół stanęłam koło szafki Kokony i... bzz, bzz - zadzwonił dzwonek. Seriously? Akurat teraz? Pobiegłam do klasy. Na szczęście nauczycielki jeszcze nie było, czyli nie będzie to zaliczone jako spóźnienie. Usiadłam, a po chwili zobaczyłam nauczycielkę wchodzącą do klasy. Dzień Dobry. Usiądźcie - powiedziała. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że była to jakaś inna nauczycielka. Miała na sobie czarną koszulę z olbrzymim dekoldem z pod którego widać było czerwony stanik, pończochy, niedbale upiętego koka na głowie a pod ustami mały pieprzyk. Nazywam się Mida Rana i jestem tu na zastępstwie - przedstawiła się - Mam nadzieję, że będzie nam dobrze razem pracować. Uśmiechnęłam się. Ten dzień zapowiada się na BARDZO ciekawy... Rozdział 2 Lekcja - ku mojemu rozczarowaniu - minęła dość zwyczajnie. Jednak po lekcjach, gdy pakowałam się, usłyszałam głos zastępczyni "Taro, czy mogę z Tobą porozmawiać". W końcu coś ciekawego - pomyślałam i zaczęłam przedłużać pakowanie książek do plecaka Przepraszam - usłyszałam - czy mogłabyś wyjść? To prywatna rozmowa. Wyszłam, jednak niemalże od razu przystawiłam ucho do ściany. Prawie nic nie było słychać. Jedynie kilka słów wyrwanych ze zdań. Słów typu: nauczyć, korepetytorka. Zdziwiłam się - przecież to była nasza pierwsza (i możliwe, że jedyna) lekcja, na dodatek Taro nie był jakoś specjalnie aktywny. Odpowiadał, co prawda, na pytania, które zostały mu zadane, ale nic więcej. Uznałam to za dziwne. Ale za to mogę teraz zrobić to, co chciałam przed godziną. Podbiegłam do szafki Kokony. List udało mi się napisać na lekcji. Włożyłam go do szafki mojej przyszłej ofiary i szczęśliwa poszłam na dach. Mai Waifu jak zwykle stała przy barierkach i patrzyła na drzewo wiśni. Westchnęłam. Czyli ona też wierzy w ten głupi mit... ale... to może dać mi w niektórych momentach kartę przetargową. Westchnęłam jeszcze raz. By dojść do ławki muszę okrążyć cały dach. No dobrze, prawie cały. Gdy już byłam przy drzwiach usłyszałam ciche "Och...cóż...to nic...". Znowu Kokona - pomyślałam, ale mimo tego, że zabrzmiało to jakbym była zirytowana, ucieszyłam się. Los daje mi szansę. Chce, by mordercza księżniczka zniszczyła tą niewdzięcznicę. Podeszłam bliżej metalowego filaru. Kryjówka 2/10, ale przynajmniej mnie nie widzą. O mój boże, znowu się zamyśliłam i uciekł mi kawałek rozmowy. Ale chyba nic istotnego mi nie uciekło "mama, mój tata zaczął dużo pić. Czasami, kiedy jest pijany przychodzi do mojego pokoju i... ugh! Zapomnij o tym co powiedziałam. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmawiać". Aha! Czyli Kokona sprzedaje się i jest molestowana! No pięknie, teraz na pewno uda mi się ją zniszczyć! Szybko pobiegłam do klasy, gdyż zdałam sobie sprawę, że za chwilę dzwonek. A dalszy kawałek rozmowy tych dwóch... Nie interesuje mnie. Dowiedziałam się tego, co najważniejsze i to mi wystarczy. Weszłam do klasy. Nauczycielka siedziała na biurku, a Taro właśnie wychodził. Za chwilę lekcja - powiedziałam tonem wytłumaczenia, gdyż zdawało mi się, że nauczycielka zastanawia się po co tutaj przyszłam. Tak, masz rację. Usiądź - powiedziała bez jakichkolwiek niepotrzebnych emocji w głosie. Po chwili do klasy wróciła reszta uczniów. Dobrze, wszyscy już są? - spytała się zastępczyni, a gdy klasa odpowiedziała zbiorowo "tak" nauczycielka przeszła do lekcji. Dziś jest najwspanialszy dzień mojego życia - pomyślałam - W końcu zemszczę się na tej głupiej Kokonie. Rozdział 3 Lekcja była nudna. I długa. Ale na szczęście już się skończyła. Szybko spakowałam książki i wyszłam z klasy. Kokona szła kilka metrów przede mną. Westchnęłam. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że przecież Kokona ma zajęcia w Klubie Kulinarnym. Czyli będę musiała poczekać. Westchnęłam znowu. Zanim się spostrzegłam byłam już pod drzwiami Klubu. Kokona weszła do środka i zaczęła robić te swoje dziecięce ośmiorniczki. Postanowiłam pójść na dach i jeszcze raz wszystko obmyślić. Gdy już byłam na schodach zobaczyłam fioletowowłosego chłopaka, który szedł w kierunku Kulinarnego Klubu. Po chwili stał już przy drzwiach i z rumieńcem na twarzy obserwował "gotującą" Kokonę. Heh. Pewnie będzie mu przykro, jak się dowie, że osoba którą kochał zginęła. Po chwili ruszyłam dalej. Gdy już byłam na dachu usiadłam na ławce. Popatrzyłam na telefon, by sprawdzić, które godzina. 3:47 - mówił telefon. Czyli jeszcze około 1,5 godziny. Gdybym tylko mogła przyśpieszyć czas. - Hej, chodź za mną! Chcę ci pokazać coś fajnego! - Okay! Wskaż mi drogę! Odwróciłam się. Stała tam zielonowłosa dziewczyna. Ta, co ciągle pisze SMS-y do jakiegoś gościa, a obok niej czarnowłosa. Nigdy jej nie widziałam. Ciekawe. Ten dzień jest naprawdę bardzo ciekawy. Po chwili obie zniknęły za drzwiami. Jeszcze raz sprawdziłam godzinę. 3:56. Czyli jeszcze godzina... Siedziałam na ławce czekając na Kokonę. Głupia ja! Mogłam zostawić jej ten list we wtorek. Z samego rana. Nie musiałabym wtedy tyle czekać. Spojrzałam niecierpliwie na telefon. 4:58. Czyli mogę już powoli schodzić. Gdy byłam już na dole, Kokona wychodziła z Klubu. - Em... Kokona? Haruka odwróciła się. Była widocznie zdziwiona (i się jej nie dziwię!), że ktoś tak wspaniały jak ja chce z nią porozmawiać. - Tak? Em... Sutsui-chan? - Satsui. -To znaczy Satsui-chan. O co chodzi? - Przed chwilą widziałam jak jakiś chłopak wkłada coś do twojej szafki. Pomyślałam, że powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. - Och. Dziękuje, że mi to mówisz. A teraz przepraszam... - powiedziała i pobiegła. Pięknie. Kokona teraz szybciej dobiegnie do szafek i na dodatek nie domyśli się, że to ja zostawiłam jej ten list. Perfekcyjnie. Doszłam do szafek. Kokona stała nadal stała przy swojej. - Och. Dobrze, że jesteś... Satsui-chan? - O co chodzi? - Jak wyglądał ten chłopak... Wiesz... ten, co mi zostawił list...? - Miał fioletowe włosy. Takie jak twoje - powiedziałam bez zawachania. Wykorzystam fakt, że jest w niej zauroczony. - Ech... - w głosie Kokony czuć było rozczarowanie - Więc pewnie ten list to nic ważnego... - powiedziała, po czym zmieniła buty i wyszła ze szkoły. Byłam wściekła. Jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory. Ona stanowczo MUSI zniknąć. Zignorować mnie... Ja... straciłam przez nią tyle czasu, a ona mnie najzwyczajniej w świecie zignorowała... Przepełniona nienawiścią poszłam do domu. Kokona... wykopała sobie swój własny grób! Rozdział 4 Zabiję... Zabiję... - powtarzałam idąc do szkoły, nadal wściekła na Kokonę. Ona... powinna umrzeć! Nie zasługuje na nic innego. W tym świecie nie ma miejsca na nas dwie. Jedna z nas MUSI umrzeć. A tą, która umrze będzie Kokona. Tak. Tak właś... - Auuu! - krzyknęłam - NIc ci się nie stało, Satsui-chan? - usłyszałam czyjś głos. A tym "kimś" była Kokona. - Nie - powiedziałam - Naprawdę przepraszam! Nie chciałam... - Nic się nie stało. - Naprawdę? - spytała, wpatrując się we mnie. - Oczywiście. Przyjaciele powinni sobie wybaczać. - Przyjaciele? Uważasz mnie za swojego przyjaciela? - Tak - uśmiechnęłam się. Będę udawać jej przyjaciółkę. To pomoże mi ją zniszczyć. TO POMOŻE MI JĄ ZABIĆ! - Dz-dziękuję - powiedziała cicho - Nikt oprócz Saki nigdy mnie tak nie nazwał... - Choćmy już. Zostało niewiele czasu, a chciałabym ci coś pokazać... - Dobrze. Uśmiechnęłam się. Dobry początek na bolesny koniec. Koniec Kokony. Chwilę później Kokona podbiegła do mnie. - Co chciałaś mi pokazać? - To.... to tajemnica - powiedziałam. Po chwili podeszła do nas czarnowłosa dziewczyna. To ta sama, co wtedy. - Kokona. Musimy porozmawiać. - Oh! Witaj, Ayano-chan... Więc ona nazywa się Ayano? Ciekawe... - ...c nie mogę teraz. Przykro mi. - Kiedy możemy się spotkać? - spytała. Ona... była jakaś dziwna. Nie traciła czasu na niepotrzebne słowa. Zaintrygowała mnie. - Może na przerwie obiadowej? Mam wtedy tro... - Może być. - powiedziala i odeszła. - Choćmy - Kim ona była? - spytałam po jakimś czasie. Może minucie. - Nazywa się Ayano. Ayano Aishi. Mieszka - tak jak my - w Burazie. Szczerze nie wiem o niej zbyt wiele... - Wydaje się być szorstka. - Bo jest. To ten typ człowieka, który mówi to, co myśli i nie marnuje czasu na zbędne słowa. - Czego od ciebie chciała? Spotkać się? Z jakiego powodu? Dostrzegłam zmieszanie na twarzy Kokony, jednak po chwili odpowiedziała - To... to prywatna sprawa. W-wiem, że przyja... - W porządku. - odpowiedziałam. Wyglądało na to, że Kokona odetchnęła z ulgą. - Gdzie idziemy? - Zaraz zobaczysz. To niedaleko. Resztę drogi przemilczałyśmy. - To tutaj - powiedziałam. I w tej własnie chwili zadzwonił dzwonek. - No nie! - powiedziałam z udawanym rozczarowaniem. - Hmm - potwierdziła skinieniem głowy - Spotkajmy się o 3:30, dobrze? - Nawet bardzo - powiedziałam. - No to, do zobaczenia! - Do zobaczenia! - krzyknęłam i udałam się na lekcje. Rozdział 5 - A więc pamiętajcie. Zadanie 10 i 11 ze strony dwunast... Zadzwonił dzwonek. Pośpiesznie spakowałam się do swojej torby i mówiąc "do widzenia" wyszłam z sali. Zależało mi, by poznać sekret Kokony. CAŁĄ lekcję nie dawało mi to spokoju. Tak więc teraz stałam pod klasą, nie pewna gdzie się udać. Kokona już poszła? Czy może jeszcze nie skończyła zajęć? Postanowiłam chwilę poczekać. W tym czasie... Ayako? Nie... ona nazywała się inaczej... Ayano! przyszła pod salę klasy 3-2 i cierpliwie czekała na Kokonę (bo na kogo innego?). Po chwili fioletowowłosa wyszła z klasy. - Choćmy już - powiedziała czarnowłosa, kierując się w stronę schodów - Oczywi... O! Cześć Satsui-chan! Spotkamy się później, dobrze? - Oczywiście. Do zobaczenia! - Tak! Pobiegła truchtem za Ayano, która już zniknęła z pola widzenia. Dyskretnie poszłam za nią. Oby się nie zorientowała. Po chwili stanęłam pod filarem. Tym samym, co wtedy. - O czym chciałaś porozmawiać? - to była Kokona - O tobie. - Tak... to oczywiste - odpowiedziała - ale... - przerwała. Widocznie nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. - O twoich "problemach domowych". - Problemach domowych? Ale... ja ta - odpowiedziała. Po głosie zorientowałam się, że była zdziwiona. I zmieszana. - Tak, problemach domowych - przerwała. Słyszałam twoją rozmowę z Saki... Chcę ci pomóc... - dodała łagodniej. - Co ci robi twój ojciec? - Oh... Rozumiem. To miłe z twojej strony. Ale obawiam się, że żle mnie zrozumiałaś. On mi nic nie robi! - Więc co robi, gdy jest pijany? - pytajaco zawiesiła głos. - On... On... On płacze. - CO? - Płacze... I mówi o jego problemach z długami. - Twój ojciec ma długi? - Kiedy rok temu zmarła moja mama, moja rodzina straciła sporo pieniędzy...mój tata wziął pożyczkę, aby móc opłacić moje czesne...ale...zaczął pożyczać pieniądze od jakichś, naprawdę podejrzanych ludzi...podnieśli oprocentowanie o 10% za każde 10 dni...i wtedy zaczęli mu grozić przemocą, jeśli nie odda pieniędzy... - Lichwiarze - przerwała czarnooka. - ...Próbowałam wyciągnąć tate z długów...Próbowałam zarabiać pieniądze jak tylko mogę, ale...jedyne sposoby na szybkie zarobienie pieniędzy są...obrzydliwe... - Jaka jest nazwa firmy u której twój ojciec pożyczył pieniądze? - Um...Myślę, że nazywa się...Pożyczki Ronshaku. - Oczyszczę twojego ojca z długów. - Co? Nie! Proszę, nie mieszaj się w to! Wątpię, że możesz coś zrobić w tej sprawie... - Zdziwisz się. - Doceniam twoją troskę...ale jak już mówiłam, nie sądzę abyś mogła coś zrobić w tej sprawie...dzięki, za pozwolenie na rozmowę o moich problemach. - Nie ma z... Pobiegłam. Wiedziałam już, że niczego więcej się nie dowiem. Usiadłam na ławkę. Więc ona też słyszała rozmowę Kokony i Saki, co? Tylko... dlaczego jej nie widziałam? Też tam byłam. Powinnam ją zauważyć. To dziwne. Ale mniejsza. Przejdźmy do faktów: Kokona nie jest molestowana. Jej ojciec ma długi, a Kokona sprzedaje się, by mu pomóc. Ayano obiecała, że pomoże Kokonie. Powiedziała, że usunie długi jej ojca. Ale jak? Co jeszcze padło w tej rozmowie? - przebiegłam w myślach całą rozmowę. Nazwisko. Padło jakieś nazwisko. Miało coś wspólnego z długami... Z lichwą... Ronshaku? Gdzieś słyszałam to nazwisko... Tylko gdzie? Postanowiłam wyjść na dwór. Może na świeżym powietrzu będzie mi się lepiej myślało. Więc wyszłam na teren obok pieca. I delikwentów. Ku mojemu zdziwnieniu stała tam dziewczyna. Nie wiele osób było w stanie podejść do delikwentów tak blisko. Postanowiłam z nią porozmawiać. - Cze... - Po prostu, ooooo mój booooże, mam straaaaaaaszną ochotę żeby zapalić... Masz, po prostu, jakieś papieroski ze sobą? Jakbyś mogła, po prostu, to przynieś mi paczkę papierosów, wtedy napraaaaawdę zostanę twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką na-ZAWSZE! Zdziwiło mnie to wyznanie ze strony nieznajomej, ale postanowiłam spełnić jej życzenie. - O. EM. DŻI. Jesteś, po prostu, NAJLEPSZA. NATYCHMIAST zostajesz moją NPŚ! - Jestem Satsui. Satsui Nōjo. - Musume Ronshaku. Ronshaku. A więc jej ojciec jest lichwiarzem, u którego długi ma ojciec Kokony. - Czy twój ojciec jest lichwiarzem? - postanowiłam zapytać - Yes. Skąd wiesz? - popatrzyła na mnie pytającym wzrokiem - Nieważne. Więc to prawda. Skoro tak... to Musume (co to za imię?!) może mi się przydać... Dzyń! Dzyń! - zadzwonił dzwonek. - Spotkajmy się tutaj na następnej przerwie, dobra? - Ok, mój friend! Tutaj na next przerwie? W porządeczku! Nareczka! - Do zobaczenia - odpowiedziałam i ruszyłam na lekcje. Rozdział 6 Weszłam do klasy. Zdziwiłam się widząc wszystkich uczniów z mojej klasy stojących obok biórka nauczycielki. Podeszłam do nich i zobaczyłam... ciało zastępczej nauczycielki... Mida Rany... całe we krwi. Osłupiałam. Niektórzy się trzęśli, inni krzyczeli... - Zadzwońcie po karetkę! - krzyknął ktoś - I po policję! - Policja już jedzie... - odpowiedziała jakaś czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Pierwszy raz ją tu widziałam. - Pójdę po panią Genkę - powiedział jakiś spokojny głos za mną. Odwróciłam się. Był to Budo Masuta - założyciel Klubu Sztuki Walki, najsilniejszy z członków najsilniejszego klubu. Po chwili odwrócił się i pobiegł. Po chwili wrócił z Doradczynią Zawodową. - Co tu się... - powiedziała zirytowana i stanęła wryta - Co tu się stało?! - powiedziała, niemal krzykiem i podeszła do ciała. Po chwili szepnęła jakby do siebie: - Już nie żyje... - po chwili dodała już głośniej - Zadzwońcie na policję. - Już zadzwoniliśmy... - Dobrze. - Czy... dzisiaj... będą lekcje? - spytał ktoś cicho. Genka popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. Też popatrzyłam w tamtym kierunku. Osobą pytającą okazał się młody chłopak o brązowych włosach i błękitnych oczach. Teraz spytał już mniej pewny siebie: - No bo... skoro pani Rana... - zamilkł - A tak, tak - powiedziała Genka, jakby zamyślona - Możecie już iść... Niech zostaną tylko osoby, które mają coś do powiedzenia policji... Nie. Lepiej będzie, jeśli zostaną wszyscy. Większość klasy wychodząca z pomieszczenia z uśmiechem, wróciła do klasy ze smętnym wyrazem twarzy. Już po chwili słychać było wycie syreny. - Policja czy karetka? - zaczęłam zastanawiać się. Okazało się, że była to karetka. Już po chwili oddział ratowników medycznych wszedł do klasy. - Co się stało? - jeden z nich od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. Tego się spodziewałam. - Prawdopodobnie morderstwo - powiedziała ponurym głosem Genka - Udane - dodała zbędnie. - Zadzwoniliście po policję? - Jest w drodze. - W takim razie będziemy musieli poczekać. - No wow - pomyślałam - To oczywiste, że musimy poczekać! Czy oni myślą, że KTOKOLWIEK z nas jest TAK GŁUPI, by tego NIE WIEDZIEĆ?! Nie musieliśmy czekać zbyt długo - już po około 5-ciu minutach policyjny samochód stał na parkingu. Obejrzeli ciało i postanowili wziąć je na autopcję. Nam kazali stawić się następnego dnia na komisariacie. Tych, co mają "coś ważnego" do powiedzenia "poprosili o wizytę" już dziś. Następnie pozwolili nam odejść. W końcu. Pobiegłam zmienić buty. Gdy to zrobiłam i miałam już iść, usłyszałam głos Kokony: - Em... Satsui-chan? - O co chodzi? - No wiesz... Ty... Wczoraj widziałam Cię... Ty... Wracałaś w tą samą stronę... co ja... No wiesz... Mam na myśli... Mogłabym z Tobą wracać? Musiałam mieć naprawdę głupią minę, bo Kokona zaczęła tłumaczyć: - No wiesz... Po tym, co się stało... Naprawdę nie chciałabym... Wracać sama... Jednak... Saki nie może... nie teraz... A po za nią... Ty... jesteś jedyną osobą... która przyszła mi na myśl... Więc...? - W porządku - zapewniłam - Poczekasz chwilę? Muszę do toalety - dodałam ciszej - Oczywiście. Będę czekać przy bramie. Pobiegłam. To okazja! Okazja, by pozbyć się Kokony. Wbiegłam do pokoju pielęgniarki. Byłam tu tylko kilka razy, ale i tak miałam niejakie pojęcie gdzie co powinno leżeć. Strzykawka i środek usypiający. Strzykawka pewnie leży w szafce. Otworzyłam ją. Pudło. W takim razie... Może w innej? Otworzyłam drugą. Nie. Trzecią. Nie. Znalazła się w czwartej. Szybko ją wzięłam. Teraz środek usypiający. Szybko podeszłam do pierwszej lepszej szafki (było ich kilkanaście). Otworzyłam ją. Szybko przebiegłam wzrokiem po niezliczonej ilości butelek i pudełeczek. Po chwili trzymałam buteleczkę w dłoni. Schowałam ją do torby. A raczej chciałam to zrobić. Po krótkim zastanowieniu wypełniłam strzykawkę płynem, a dokładnie wytarte opakowanie postawiłam na swoje miejsce. Ostrożnie umieszczając strzykawkę w kieszeni, wybiegłam z sali. Mam nadzieję, że Kokona będzie na mnie czekać! Rozdział 7 - Już jesteś Satsui-chan! Zaczynałam się o Ciebie martwić... - powiedziała Kokona z wyrzutem - Przepraszam... Nie chciałam Cię martwić... - przeprosiłam - Nieważne. Chodźmy już. Robi się późno... - zauważyła - Masz rację. Chodźmy. Szłyśmy w milczeniu. Nie miałyśmy o czym rozmawiać. - To mój dom - powiedziałam, gdy przechodziłyśmy koło sporej willi z basenem. - Naprawdę? - spytała Kokona - Więc... będę musiała iść dalej... sama? - Też się bym bała... - No... trudno... Na razie! - Kokona odwróciła się i już miała iść, ale powstrzymałam ją - A może... - zaczęłam - chcesz u mnie przenocować? Kokona popatrzyła na mnie zdziwiona. - Nie powinnyśmy chodzić o tej porze sami, wiedząc, że w mieście czai się morderca! - Masz rację - przytaknęła - Ale... nie mam żadnych ubrań i... - W porządku. Pożyczę Ci - oznajmiłam wielkodusznie - Twoi rodzice Ci na to pozwolą? - Oczywiście! Po za tym obecnie nie ma ich w domu. No chodź, nie daj się prosić! - Skoro nalegasz... - powiedziała nie przekonana, jednak zauważyłam na jej twarzy cień zadowolenia - Oczywiście - uśmiechnęłam się do niej i złapałam za rękę. To jest moja szansa! Zaprowadziłam ją do środka. - Czy mogę zatelefonować? - zapytała po chwili Kokona - Muszę powiedzieć tacie, gdzie jestem. - Oczywiście - powiedziałam po krótkiej przerwie. Teraz nikt nie będzie się martwił, gdzie ona jest. W końcu jest u zaufanej "przyjaciółki". Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli teraz zniknie, będę główną podejrzaną... Postanowiłam jednak zaryzykować - w tę stronę - dodałam. - Pójdę zrobić nam coś do jedzenia - powiedziałam, gdy doszłyśmy na miejsce - Jak skończysz możesz przyjść do kuchni. - Dobrze - odpowiedziała - Mam nadzieję, że to nie potrwa zbyt długo. Poszłam do kuchni. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni strzykawkę. Zastanawiałam się chwilę, czy nie wstrzyknąć zawartości w kanapkę. Po chwili jednak zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu. Chcę by cierpiała! BY PŁAKAŁA Z BÓLU! BY BŁAGAŁA O PRZEBACZENIE! Podeszłam do kuchenki i nastawiłam wodę na herbatę. Nadal będę udawała przyjaciółkę. Muszę mieć pewność, że WSZYSTKO się uda. Jeśli coś by się nie udało... Coś poszłoby nie tak jak powinno... Ona... MOGŁABY PRZEŻYĆ! Nie mogę na to pozwolić! NIE MOGĘ! Po chwili Kokona weszła do kuchni. - Już skończyłam - powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy. Już niedługo nie będzie się tak uśmiechać. Jej twarz wykrzywi piekielna agonia. Także się uśmiechnęłam, jednak z o wiele innych powodów niż "Kokona-chan". - To świetnie! - powiedziałam - Zaraz się zagotuje - dodałam niepotrzebnie. - Mhm. - Wyglądasz na zmęczoną. Czy chcesz iść spać? - spytałam. Nie mogłam się doczekać. TEGO. - Trochę - powiedziała - Ale wytrzymam. - Nie zmuszaj się - zaczęłam ją przekonywać - Wiem jakie to okropne uczucie, gdy chcesz spać, ale nie możesz. Naprawdę, jeśli jesteś zmęczona. - Nie przebrałam się i... - powiedziała - To chodź, dam ci piżamę - wyłączyłam gaz. mimo tego, że woda jeszcze się nie zagotowała i złapałam dziewczynę za rękę. Nie opierała się. Już niedługo. Już niedługo stanie się to, na co tak długo czekałam. Niech sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość! Rozdział 8 - Przymierz tą - powiedziałam, wręczając Kokonie kolejną piżamę. Jakimś cudem ŻADNA nie pasowała na Kokonę. Co ona je? - Dobrze - odpowiedziała biorąc ją w swoje ręce - Zaraz przyjdę! - Jasne. Jeszcze chwila. Chwila i... I SPEŁNIĄ SIĘ MOJE SNY. SNY I MARZENIA! - Jak wyglądam? - Kokona wróciła po jakiś 5-ciu minutach i obróciła się dookoła. - Dobrze - powiedziałam - Pasuje ci. A jak ty się w niej czujesz? - Świetnie. Z wszystkich, które przymierzałam ta jest najwygodniejsza. - Skoro tak, to możesz ją pożyczyć - zgodziłam się wspaniałomyślnie - I tak już niedługo na nic ci się nie zda - dodałam w myślach. - Dziękuję - odpowiedziała i skłoniła się lekko. - Teraz już możesz się położyć~ - Czemu ci tak na tym zależy? - spytała podejrzliwie Haruka - Przecież mówiłaś, że jesteś zmęczona... - starałam się brzmieć naturalnie - Na pewno jesteś zmęczona, po tym wszystkim co zdarzyło się w szkole... - Ugh, proszę. Nie przypominaj mi o tym... - poprosiła Kokona z lekko przestraszonym wyrazem twarzy. - I chyba masz rację - dodała po chwili - Spróbuję zasnąć. - Dobranoc~ - Dobra...noc - powiedziała Kokona ziewając. Po kilkunastu minutach z jej łóżka zaczął dochodzić cichy, rytmiczny dźwięk wdychanego i wydychanego powietrza. Spała. Rozdział 9 Z góry przepraszam, za ewentualny brak tzw. e z ogonkiem, gdyż z niewiadomych powodów literka ta przestała mi działać :/ Wyciągnełam strzykawke ze środkiem usypiającym i podeszłam do (prawie) nieruchomego ciała Kokony. Spała jak zabita. Uśmiechnełam sie. BARDZO trafne porównanie - bo w końcu już niedługo bedzie martwa. Przyłożyłam strzykawke do szyi "Kokony-chan" i wskrzyknełam jej 1/3 zawartości wstrzykiwacza. Co prawda, Haruka już spała, ale chciałam mieć ABSOLUTNĄ pewność, że sie nie obudzi. Nie przed naszą "zabawą", rzecz jasna. Odczekałam kilka minut, po czym podniosłam niewładne ciało Kokony i przeniosłam je do piwnicy (co nie było łatwe, co chwile musiałam robić sobie przerwy. CO ONA JE?!). Gdy w końcu dotarłam do piwnicy, z westchnieniem ulgi usadziłam Haruke na krześle, a nastepnie związałam grubą liną (która, szcześliwie leżała na stoliku). Po skończeniu, z dumą popatrzyłam na wynik moich działań. Stałam tak jeszcze chwile, po czym lekkim krokiem wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Położyłam sie do łóżka i zasnełam z obrazem cierpiącej Kokony przed oczyma. Rozdział 10 Obudziłam się w bajecznym humorze. W końcu na dzisiejszy dzień czekałam od bardzo dawna, nieprawdaż? Ubrałam się w swoją ulubioną bluzkę i spódnicę oraz trampki, po czym chwyciłam w dłoń scyzoryk i zeszłam do piwnicy. - Czemu to robisz? - spytała Kokona, gdy tylko przekroczyłam próg piwnicy - Czy kiedykolwiek ci coś zrobiłam - w jej głosie było słychać wyraźne przerażenie. Uśmiechnęłam się i wolnym krokiem skierowałam się w jej stronę. - Owszem, kochanie. Owszem. - Jak możesz robić KOMUKOLWIEK coś takiego?... - A jak TY możesz robić COŚ TAKIEGO? - odbiłam pytanie, niczym piłeczkę - Sprzedawać własne ciało?! Jesteś żałosna! - N-nie... N-nie sprzedaję swojego ciała! Ja tylko- Ja tylko... Umawiam się na obiad... z nimi... - w jej głosie słychać było zmieszanie - N-nie osądzaj mnie! - Jasne... Nie będę cię oceniać... Skoro za chwilę zginiesz~ - C-co?!... Nie... Nie mówisz poważnie... Prawda? - Heh... Oczywiście, że mówię poważnie, skarbie... ŚMIERTELNIE POWAŻNIE. - Jak możesz robić coś takiego? - Kokona ponowiła swoje pytanie. - To nie ważne. - Cz-czekaj! Czy to oznacza... Że to ty... Zabiłaś... Naszą... Naszą nauczycielkę?! - Pff... Nie. Nie zrobiłam tego. Nie JA. - odparłam - Ale przestańmy marnować czas.. Za chwilę musimy wychodzić do szkoły~ - Czy... To znaczy, że mnie wypuścisz? - w oczach Kokony dostrzegłam błysk nadziei - Ha... Hahaha! - zaczęłam się śmiać - Oczywiście, że nie. - rzekłam, gdy tylko się uspokoiłam - To oznacza, że będę musiała zacząć naszą zabawę JUŻ TERAZ! I wyciągnęłam scyzoryk. - Nie podchodź tu! Nie zbliżaj się! Przestań! NIE! I nasza zabawa się zaczęła. Rozdział 11 - Wygląda na to, że to koniec na dziś~ - powiedziałam, po czym spojrzałam na zakrwawioną Kokonę, która ciężko dyszała. - T-t-teraz mnie za-za-bijesz... prawda? - spytała. Miała BARDZO słaby głos. - Heh... Oczywiście, że nie, głuptasku. Teraz cię tu zostawię - mówiłam powoli i wyraźnie, by mieć 100% pewności, iż Kokona-chan wszystko dobrze zrozumie - A potem pobawimy się jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. I jeszcze, i... - NIE! - wrzasnęła - ZABIJ MNIE! ZABIJ MNIE, TYLKO JUŻ NIE MĘCZ! - Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe~ - DLACZEGO?! - Kokona wpadła w furię - DLACZEGO MI TO ROBISZ?! DLACZEGO?!?! - mimo, iż piwnica była ciemnym miejscem, łzy w oczach Kokony lśniły tak, jakby stała na słońcu. - Dlaczego? Ponieważ NIE CHCĘ utrzymywać codziennych kontaktów z takimi jak TY - odpowiedziałam spokojnie. - WIĘC MNIE WYPUŚĆ! A POTEM ZMIEŃ SZKOŁĘ! - Oj tam... Tak jest zabawniej~ - Nie prawda! - odpowiedziała fioletowowłosa o wiele spokojnej niż przedtem. Widać było, że się zmęczyła tym wrzeszczeniem i wyrywaniem. Prawda - ucięłam temat - A teraz pozwolisz mi, że przygotuję się do szkoły... - TY IDIOTKO! - widać, że szybko odzyskała siły. - "Idiotko"... powiadasz? - spytałam z kamienną miną, podchodząc do dziewczyny. Uderzyłam ją w twarz. Prawie się wywróciła ze swoim krzesłem. To było zabawne... - A teraz pozwolisz... - po raz kolejny zadałam to retoryczne pytanie, wychodząc z piwnicy - Że przygotuję się do szkoły... Tym razem nic nie odpowiedziała. Rozdział 12 Gdy tylko weszłam do budynku szkoły, podbiegła do mnie najlepsza przyjaciółka Haruki, niejaka Saki Miyu. - Cześć! Widziałaś gdzieś może Kokonę-chan? - Nie, nie widziałam. A o co chodzi? - Ah... - dziewczyna się zawahała - Miałam po prostu... coś jej oddać. - Pewnie przyjdzie jutro. - Tak... - przytaknęła cyjanowowłosa - Pewnie masz rację... - To ja już pójdę - stwierdziłam. Normalnie nic bym nie powiedziała (po co miałabym się tłumaczyć komuś TAKIEMU?), ale stwierdziłam, że im milsza dla innych będę, tym mniej podejrzana w sprawie nagłego zaginięcia Kokony. - Jasne, dzięki za pomoc. Z powodu braku zajęcia, postanowiłam pójść na dach, co też po chwili uczyniłam. Oprócz mnie była tam jeszcze tylko Ayano, która w dloniach trzymała jakiś błyszczący obiekt. Domyśliłam się, iż to nóż. - O, kogo my tu mamy! - zawołałam w kierunku nastolatki - Ayano Aishi, szkolna morderczyni! - O co chodzi? - spytała tonem pozbawionym emocji. - O nic, o nic... Po prostu zastanawia mnie, czy wiesz, gdzie podziała się twoja przyjaciółeczka? - Domyślam się. - Irytujesz mnie. - stwierdziłam - I jeśli z tym nie przestaniesz, skończysz tak, jak Haruka, rozumiesz?! Więc nie wchodź mi w drogę. - ostrzegłam - Nawzajem. - odpowiedziała, po czym wolnym krokiem skierowała się na niższe piętro. Gdy dziewczyna zniknęła z zasięgu mojego wzroku, usiadłam na pobliską ławkę, gdzie siadziałam do momentu, gdy usłyszałam czyjeś krzyki. Oczywiście, wiedziałam czyja to sprawka, oraz wiedziałam, iż osoba, która krzyknęła, prawdopodobnie już nie żyje, lecz nie zmniejszyło to mojej chęci, by sprawdzić, co się stało. Wstałam więc i spokojnym krokiem ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi prowadzących na 3. piętro Akademi High School. Niedługo dokończę, I promise. Jeszcze tylko kilka rozdziałów do końca. Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach